fzerofandomcom-20200222-history
Jody Summer
Jody Summer is a combat-machine pilot affiliated with the Galactic Space Federation. Her ability is highly regarded, and she is recognized as a hero by both her peers and superiors. For these reasons, she was chosen as the spokesperson for the Federation. Biography The daughter of Mason Summer, the inventor of the G-Diffusor anti-gravity system, Jody was always an active girl. When she was only 14, she competed against men and women twice her age and took 4th place in the dodecathalon of the Galactic Games. When she was sixteen she was the third person to ski across the Delaney Ice Plateau on Europe Prime. When she was 18, she became the second person to climb the Olympus Mons on Mars, the highest mountain in the solar system. To top it all off, she became one of the Galactic Federation's top combat pilots and chosen as a spokesperson of the Federation. She had started to train for the F-Zero Grand Prix when she received word that her father, Mason Summer, had died when his ship crashed during a flight to the Leonid System. She resolved to race in her father's honor and named her ship the "White Cat", the nickname her father used to call her. She often races with John Tanaka, who has taken it upon himself to protect her - though she wishes he would leave her alone. Despite her inexperience, she has shown an incredible ability to control speed that has earned her a number of rivals already. She returned in F-Zero GX, she wasn’t able to win the last Grand Prix championship but was praised for her bravery and subsequently chosen to be Miss Galactic Space Federation. She still doesn’t have a great deal of experience as an F-ZERO pilot, but she has an incredible ability to control speed; that skill alone makes her the target of a great many rivals. Jody has a rivalry with Octoman. For this reason, during her second Grand Prix, she was involved in an accident thanks to Black Shadow. Fortunately, Captain Falcon showed up in time to escort her out of a building before it collapsed on her, reuniting her with John Tanaka who brought her home safely. F-Zero GP Legend Jody Summer appears as a supporting protagonist in the series as part of the Mobile Task Force. She was caught in an accident that had to have half of her body replaced with cybernetics. Later on in the series, Jody discovers that Captain Falcon is her brother, his real name being Andy Summer. She mourns for the "death" of her brother at the end of the series though feels great honor in being the sibling of a great hero. She appears in the ending/ Begining of Climax at the start of a Grand Prix alongside Rick Wheeler taking her brother's place as the new Captain Falcon. Trivia *Jody Summer seems to resemble Samus Aran from the Metroid games. *In John Tanaka 's F-Zero GX Pilot Profile, Jody Summer's name is misspelled as "Jody Summers". This could be a minor error on the developer's part. *Jody also has a racer called the Super Cat. *If John Tanaka's unlockable video is anything to go by, Captain Falcon and Jody Summer are hinted to have dated, or are in a relationship. *In Lap 38 in the anime, she's born on February 21st, and has a blood type B. She also likes fondu and wine. * There is a trophy for her in Super Smash Bros. Melee, Super Smash Bros. Brawl and Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U as a spirit in the Spirits Mode. * Jody appears in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate as a spirit in the Spirits Mode. Site Navigation Category:Pilots Category:Female Characters Category:Galactic Space Federation Category:F-Zero X Pilots Category:F-Zero GX Pilots Category:F-Zero GP Legend Pilots Category:F-Zero Climax Pilots